


Cake

by SneakyBunyip



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A Small Dash Of Angst, A whole lot of sweet, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBunyip/pseuds/SneakyBunyip
Summary: Eddie hates days like today. Venom knows exactly how to fix it!





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sp8B8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8B8/gifts).



Eddie didn’t wake up to loud whining in his ear. 

Eddie didn’t wake up to the feeling of soft  _ bonks _ on his cheek.  

Eddie didn’t wake up to wet saliva dripping on his head.

In fact, when Eddie woke up, he didn’t find Venom around at all. 

That was a problem...a big one.

“Venom?” 

The loud clang in the kitchen answered him before the loud -  **“Almost done!”** \- afterwards.

Eddie sighed and rolled over onto his back, the bed creaking noisily beneath him. Today, of all days, he just wanted to stay under the covers and wait for tomorrow to arrive. The last thing he needed was to deal with whatever mess the damn alien was making at that moment.

“Venom, c’mon,” Eddie groaned. He blindly felt for the long, wiggly tendrils protruding from his chest. They were cold and slick in the chilly bedroom and his fingers squeaked against them as he tugged gently. “Get back in here.”

**“No!”** The symbiote snapped, and yanked his ribbons free of Eddie’s hands.

“Yes!” Eddie countered, grabbing the now-wiggling tendrils. “I wanna sleep, asshole!” 

**“Your asshole has had enough sleep!** **_You_ ** **come** **_here_ ** **!”** Venom yanked harder, this time pulling Eddie into a sitting position.

“Gah!” Eddie cried out as he was suddenly pulled upright. “Goddamn stubborn para-” 

Eddie stopped himself, and took a deep breath before he finished that thought and regret it. 

As irritated as he was, he really didn’t want to fight today. He didn’t want  _ anything _ today. Today was shitty and he wanted it to just be  _ done. _

“Fine! But I’m eating a Mean Green smoothie when I get up!”

**“You wouldn’t dare!”**

Eddie stomped out of the bedroom, his bare feet slapping noisily against the cold wood floor as he pulled up his sagging sweatpants and wrestled to straighten his sweaty Empire State University shirt. 

“You’re damn right I would. I’m gonna pull out every green veggie I got and make the healthiest smoothie I’ve ever...ever...”

Eddie slowed to a stop.

A memory invaded his mind…

 

_ His feet don’t touch the ground, yet. They swing freely as he sits on the giant chair. _

_ There’s frostburnt ice cream in his bowl and a candle he is trying very hard to keep upright.  _

_ He can’t reach the lighter and doesn’t know how to use matches without bending the cardboard. _

_ But the candle is still pretty. _

_ The ice cream is melting. Mom is late. _

_ He sings to himself. “Happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me…” _

_ He eventually falls asleep next to the melted bowl. _

 

Small bits of colorful paper exploded all around Eddie, yanking him out of the memory. He blinked and shook his head, the chunky confetti falling over his cheeks and eyes, fluttering to the ground.

**“Happy B...ba... _barithdy_!” ** Venom announced, a blue paper cone was taped- actually  _ taped _ \- on his glossy, alien head. 

Dumbfounded, Eddie looked around the kitchen. Heaps of shredded newspaper and cut-up colorful construction paper covered the counters. Hanging crookedly to the light fixtures were several red pages taped clumsily together, and in thick black permanent marker were the words “HaPy bArRiThDy”. 

**“What do you think, Eddie?!”** Venom asked, his fangy grin curling proudly. He dove into the newspaper and colorful scraps and whipped his head around, tossing more alien-made confetti in the air. It fluttered all around his head. 

“I...you did this?”

**“Yes, of course we did. Who else would do this? Who else would do such a good job of it? We did this. We did this and the cake! Look at the cake, Eddie!”**

Venom lunged towards a plate that was almost half hidden among the piles of “confetti”. 

The cake was of the “no bake” variety: Several slices of white bread alternated between levels of tater tots of various temperatures and logs of kit kats. It was nine layers high and precariously balanced like an edible jango tower.

**“We are out of kit kats, and I used my crunch bars at the very bottom because the cake kept falling down. The butter helps. Also we are out of butter. And Crunch bars. We are out of those too.”**

“I’ll add them to the list,” Eddie said, as he walked towards the stool.    
He sat down and ignored the fact these stools made his legs swing.

 

_ His feet don’t touch the ground, yet. _

 

**“I made the cake,”** Venom proclaimed.  **“I have not taken a single bite from it. Because it is for you, Eddie.”**

“You did and I love it. Really...thank you.”

Venom swayed back and forth, which Eddie came to realize, he only did when he was feeling shy. 

**“We...found out about today from your memories,”** Venom admitted.  **“You are always alone today and you were always sad.”**

Eddie shrugged. “I was always alone anyways, it never bothered me.”

Venom bonked Eddie’s forehead with his own, the paper hat tilting slightly on his head.  **“No lies, Eddie. We can feel when you lie.”**

With another shrug Eddie said, “Well, in any case, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

**“No, it does not.”**

“It’s just a day and-”

**“No! It does not matter because now** ** _you_** **are not alone. Because now it is** ** _our_** **_barithdys_** **. And we will have the best day and the best torn up color paper and as long as** ** _you_** **do not run out of kit kats we will have the best cakes.”**

Eddie fell silent. He stared at the “cake” and felt...

...he felt...

**“Eddie?”**

He saw the candle shoved in the center of the white bread was starting to tilt. He lifted his hand to straighten it...and watched his fingers tremble.

**“Eddie?! Eddie! You are not supposed to cry on** **_Barithdys_ ** **. What did we do wrong? Do we need more kit kats? We could use the powdered chocolate from the pantry. Do you want the powdered chocolate, Eddie?”**

Eddie grabbed Venom’s floating head and pulled it towards his chest. The symbiote’s form shifted and bulbed and deflated in all the right spots as Eddie hugged him as tightly as he could. As he buried his face in Venom’s forehead, the tears pitter-pattered on the smooth surface, more freely than they ever had on a day like today.

“This...is perfect. I love it, V. Thank you.”

**“You are still crying, but you are not lying.”**

“They are happy tears, buddy, cuz you made me happy.”

**“I like this then. You should cry like this more often.”**

“Yeah well...if you do stuff like this on my birthday then you’ll probably get tears every year.”

**“Because you do like** **_barithdys,_ ** **Eddie?”** Venom asked.

“Sure...I guess now I do...”

**“Happy Barithdys, Eddie. We love you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
